Rue's story
by HarryPotterForever3
Summary: You all know the story of is is Rue's Story is in her perspective of the games and her life before the games. Rue is a poor girl age 12 she works her butt off She might seem kind and innocent but this little girl has a secret dark side. Rating because HG and has mention of sexual content in one of the chapters(Not described in detail)My 1st work.Hope u like it.
1. Rue

I don't own the hunger games.I love Rue and this is her tolled by her internal dialogue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meet Rue<strong>

Hi my name is Rue Greengrove.I am 12 years old and live in District 11.I am scared because this is my first reaping and if I die who will care for my siblings?I am the oldest of 4 and there is soon to be another little one.I need to protect my sisters and baby brother.

I do get reaped I have skills.I could win but, it is unlikely.I know how to survive but, I am told by many that I am too innocent and if I am in the games the only chance I have for survival is if I found an ally who was a good friend or, somebody volunteered.I hope someone volunteers for me but, that is unlikely since it is practically unheard of coming from an outlying district like mine.I know how to climb trees and, what's edible and I am quick on my feet. They can't kill me if they can't catch me right?

My family would be destroyed and my siblings would miss me.I have to survive.I have to win if this if I happen to be placed in this horrible thing the capital calls "games",the Hunger Games,which is basically kids put in an arena forced to fight to the death.

I love music and animals.I love the Mockingjay's have beautiful put me at peace and distract me from these horrifying thoughts.

I'm only in the reaping bowl once and it's unlikely I'm going to be the tribute because there are so many kids in 11.I don't know why we have to have these fun for the Capitol but,it enrages us citizens.I know there are other underlying reasons why we have them but the Capitol loves to keep secrets.I just thought they would have learned last time that enraging us district citizens wasn't a smart thing to do.

I am an unusual , I am still only a child but,I know a lot of important things.I know how to gather,read,write and to sing.I cherish the small things,I also let everyone else eat until my siblings bellies were full while I starve.I also cherished school. Most of us only know farming but I loved school when I was can't wait to get out of school but, I dreaded leaving school.

I am good at climbing trees and I can hide in the higher branches because of my small,light frame.I am rather similar to the one thing the capital didn't mean to see mockingjays are a cross between mockingbirds and jabberjays(birds used to spy and relay messages to the capital of rebel plan failed once the rebels realized this and fed false information to the the rebellion failed and the capital took control of our lives and now he have these stupid "games". Where children ages 12-18 year olds get chosen to fight to the capital chooses one boy and one girl from each of the 12 Districts.23 will be savagely murdered ,or killed by natural causes and only one call them the victor but I think the only one who wins these games is the death is kinder than living knowing you took innocent lives or some innocent others not so much.I really shouldn't be worried about this since I am only 12 but I have a bad feeling about this.I could survive the games but I am not sure if I would be nice since I am young and have so much to live for but I will be alright with death.I would be with my father and be free from the capitals ways.I just don't want my family to watch me be have already lost one person this year that they loved and I don't want to there hearts break.)

I miss my dad and because I am the oldest my mother took me out of school early and I know work in the orchard.I am good at climbing and I can spend a day working but also discreetly talking to mockingjays.I am still a kid but I am more wise than some in the district.I am perceptive but kind to everyone I thing I am good at is keeping secrets.I hold many secrets and I will take them to the grave if I can.I am not one to blackmail thing I am not proud of in my life is I have become a good lier but dad could always see right through my lies.I miss him and times are getting tougher.I need him now more than ever but I know he is never coming back.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to R&amp;R.<p> 


	2. Rue's Dad

Still don't own the hunger games...Sorry the last chapter was one is longer but also a bit more depressing.(Just a fair warning)Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dad...Come back.<strong>

A few months ago my dad died. I loved him so much. Why did he have to go? He would always make me smile and was a great father.

He was kind to all the children and would play fiddle to them or if they came up to him he would talk to was a second father to most of the kids in my district .He was from 11 and loved the district almost as much as really brought the family all were one giant family here in 11 that 's partially why we hate the doesn't don't kill 's also why in the games you rarely see people from 11 kill each other,well that and you want somebody from your district to go it ends up to be that kids from 11 are the last two then it is the younger one that will older will kill themselves so the younger one doesn't have to go through have much more to live for even though I think passing away is sometimes the easier way to go rather than teaching people just to most likely have them just die on you. the games kill something inside you but also ignite a spark,A new hatred of the capital for putting them in the you are a victor if they don't do what they say or do something they disapprove of they will hurt somebody you care about. I still think though,the capital is afraid of the are weapons and have have to keep them under control or they could cause something bad for the capital like for example another helped feed my spark. I am a survivor and am more compassionate because of him. I miss him.

My father died one day in late the 29th of November to be exact. A young,starving,autistic boy from a family of 8 older brother was going to be slaughtered by stole food because he was hungry and didn't know any better. He was 11 and the peacekeepers were going to kill him but dad stopped them. The peacekeepers told him to stand aside but he said "no" then he was shot dead. The boy was horrified and ran as fast as his thin legs could carry him. He got off lucky but I lost my dad. The little boy,named Samuel John Finnigan or Sam as we call him, is a year younger than me and a bit crazy but, he is a fairly funny and learned his lesson,He never tried to steal again. Sam is my friend and I know I should hate him since he is the reason my father is dead but I just can't. I also know it would be pointless to hate would have done that for any of the children in is also one of the few able to give peacekeepers the slip. I hope he teaches me always seem to have an eye on me because of what dad did. I know dad died protecting something he cared about but that doesn't stop me from missing was my mockingjay,my hope,my friend,my I have nightmares and I see him die and I can't save him. I remember waking up in the middle of most nights crying pleading " Dad come back... I love you, come back please" while I know I will never see his smiling face again.I only have my memories of this amazing person... He was my Mockingjay.I wrote this song for him

My Song For My Mockingjay/My Dad(Duet)

"My Mockingjay"

Rue- I told you I loved you,

Why did you go.

I need you now and you have gone,

To a place,far far away.

Where the Mockingjays sing the songs of hope,

Where freedom calls your name,

You were my mockingjay,

Dad why did you go away.

I loved you and you couldn't stay.

Rues Dad - I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye,

Rue- Dad I loved you oh so much,

Rues Dad- I didn't think it would happen so fast,

Rue- My Mockingjay has flown away.

Rue- I am alone now

Crying on the floor.

Mother says I love you baby don't you cry.

Sister asked me where did daddy go.

And I tolled her,

Daddy went away to a far away place,

To a place Where all is safe and warm,

He is watching over you,keeping you safe.

Dad is your mockingjay,

He will always protect you for all your life.

Rues Dad- Little ones don't you cry.

Goodbyes are not forever.

Rue - We will see him again, when its time to say,

Hello again.

He will welcome us with open wings.

We could fly together.

Be finally free.

He told me he is sorry he had to go so soon.

He loves you all with all his heart.

Rues Dad- Don't worry about me

I'll be Okay.

I am safe in a place I now call home.

I'm sorry I had to go so fast,

To a place,far away.

Away from my baby Mockingjays.

I'm am here watching over you, my child

Where the Mockingjays sing the songs of hope,

Where freedom calls your name,

You are my mockingjay, my sweet,

I will love you forever,

I'm sorry I loved you and you couldn't stay.

I'll make it up to you one day.

Baby don't cry for me.

Forever remember me.

I love you and I live on in your memories.

Rue- Just don't forget to remember me,

Your little Mockingjay.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this continue to R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Secrets

Warning this chapter contains a rape,profanity and abuse. Just a reminder this is Fiction...Fanfiction. Sadly still don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>My Dirty Little Secret<strong>

All of us have a secret. Some secrets are darker and heavier than other secrets. Two things we are all entitled to is our opinions and our secrets. I am not sure if I should tell you this but, I need to get this secret off of my chest. I don't know you but, sometimes the biggest secrets you can only tell a stranger. On December 30th, I was harmed by a peacekeeper. I didn't tell my mom this and I am suffering in silence. What did the peacekeeper do you ask?Well I will tell you.

**Flashback**

It was a walking home from work that night. I was going to my house on the other side of town,when a peacekeeper stopped me and made me walk with him. I was scared. I learned early on NEVER trust a peacekeeper. This specific peacekeeper was crazy and there are rumors he killed some of the older women in our District. He is trigger happy and also a major pervert. I didn't know that then but I know that now. He took me to his home at the edge of town. It was a big house. The peacekeepers always get nice things.

He took me by the hair and pushed me down on the unzipped his pants and ripped my clothes. I closed my eyes and whimpered in pain."Please stop. Why?Why me?"

"This is revenge for your father. Nobody defies me. This is revenge. Now shut up you little slut."the peacekeeper spat.

Revenge for my father?He was shot dead. He already paid for his crime. My dad is dead. I am not the one who stole the apple either. I am not the one who defied the peacekeeper. Why is he doing this to me?I can't give him the satisfaction of seeing my cry even though I'm in excruciating pain. I am the one who is suffering."Dad save me please"I silently plead knowing nobody can save me. I should have run but, I was stupid. I followed him. This is all my fault.

When it was all over and he gave me some ratty clothes to put on. "Thats all you are filthy and I feel no remorse for what I did to you. You,little girl are nothing compared to me. I would have killed you but you aren't worth my bullet. You were a good shag though. You tell anybody and it will happen again. I will kill your mother and it could happen to your sisters too, so just shut your fat mouth,you little bitch."He said before shoving me out the door while tears poured down my face.

I just wanted him to kill me. For my suffering to end. I have to suffer in silence though. I can't risk my mother and I don't want my sisters to suffer the same fate as me. I must protect them at all costs. I don't want to keep this a secret but I've learned that some things are best kept secret. I climbed a tree and cried myself to sleep in that tall tree. Surprisingly I didn't fall. I woke up at first morning light.

It was early morning and I saw Thresh. He walked me(well carried was more like it) to his house to get cleaned up. I flinched at his touch,then I realized it was just Thresh,my friend,I was safe with him. Thresh would never hurt me. He knew something happened but, I refused to tell him anything. He is good at keeping secrets but, I didn't want to risk my sisters safety and I'm not gambling with my mothers life. He gave me some of Tarra's old clothes. She is my age but, she is taller. Thresh isn't much of a talker but, he did say one thing that day "If you ever need to talk. I'm there for are like my little sister"

I hugged him"Thanks,you are a great big brother"I said quietly

I left his house and walked home. I was still in pain and I was bleeding slightly but, I told myself I would be alright. I cleaned my wounds and covered I expected my mother was worried sick."Where have you been?"She asked in a concerned voice.

"Worked late,fell asleep in a tree"I lied

" Go get cleaned 're a 's Sunday go rest my sweet"She said.

I hate being able to lie so easily but, sometimes that is a good thing. I am glad that today was Sunday. I slept and in the afternoon Tara came over. I wanted to warn her to be careful around peacekeepers but, she is a curious one and would want to know why. I can't protect her and I hate it. I want to tell somebody my pain but, who would believe me. I am just a girl age 12 and would look like I am looking for attention. I have to suffer in silence.

**End Flashback**

I am glad to get that off my chest. I hate keeping it as secret. It is true what they say about talking making it better or at least easier to deal with. It does help relieve some of the hurt. I'm not really talking I'm writing all my secrets in my journal. Writing and talking go hand in hand. They are both forms of communication.

I keep my journal locked. I have to protect my secrets. The hurt will hopefully go away. Dad once told me that lies and secrets are like the plague of the soul,it eats away all of the good and only leaves pain and destruction behind. I want to get better.

That is my darkest secret. I have a few other secrets I feel safe to tell you.

1)I have a crush on a boy my age name Noah Harvey Woodlouse(He is a year older than me,strong and absolutely adorable)

2)I would live in a tree if I could.

3)I want to kill some peacekeepers(especially the one who raped me)

4)When I was younger a teacher at school kept me after class and whipped me with a belt

5)I want my dad to be alive and my mother to be dead (She is so clueless and busy and dad always had time for me...He made me smile and we really understood each and me don't click.)

6)I know Marcy has a crush on Thresh

7)I blame myself for my fathers death

8)Sometimes I want to kill myself. End all the pain I am suffering. I know Suicide is a sin but would it be so bad if it would end all the pain.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading...Next Chapter should be up in a few days..<p>

Hope you like the don't forget to review. I used some quotes from... Dear John,Clockwork Prince and The Evolution of Mara Dyer everything else was original.


	4. Work and More work

**Work and more work**

I work to help get my mind off of things. To distract me from all of my secrets. I work to be able to freely climb trees without people thinking I'm trying to steal anything from their precious capital. I work to make money so my family can eat. I am the"man of the house"now and have to make money to support the rest of us since my mom can't and I'm the oldest child. I liked it when I could just be a kid and I didn't have to work my butt off. I like my job but, my life was so much simpler with out it.

My mother said that one day we will have enough money to have me go to school or move to a happier richer district. Where I won't have to work as much and we can all equally pull our weight,instead of me being the loan ox pulling the wagon. I don't thing money really matters as much as people think it does and I'm happy in three most important things in life money can't buy and, that's love,family and happiness. That's correct money doesn't make you happy. Money might make life more comfortable but not happier or easier even. Life is what you make of it not about how much money you have or, how nice your car is. I don't want to leave 's home and I don't think any other district could make me as happy as I am right here. District 11 is my home. It is a part of me that you no matter how hard you try, are not going to take away from me. I don't tell her that I love 11(one day I will)but, I do want to go to school. We are wise people but most don't know how to read or how to do simple math but we do know how to work the fields. We provide the food for all of the districts but even though we produce the food, our people only get a small ration of it and it is hard to feed a family especially a large and growing one, like mine. I let my siblings full there bellies and eat only a bit. Ive learned how to be hungry and thrive off of little. If I end up in those deadly things that capital calls a game then I will have an advantage over the careers.(Districts 1 and 2).They haven't been hungry for one single second in there rich lives. This is a self taught lesson and could for all I know be my key to survival.

We have a school for little kids who can't work in the orchard or fields yet. They mostly learn about the history of Panem,how to take care of plants but, also discipline. I love learning but the schools are controlled by the capital and most of what they teach are lies. The truth is a dangerous thing and the capital has learned secrets and lies are an easier way to control the nation. School is only from ages 3-7 and some of the richer kids get to go to school till most school is not a main priority and not much is learned or remembered other than farming techniques we have to use. I work in the orchards all fall and spring and in the summer in the fields with my friend Tara and her older brother Thresh. Tara is my age but is stronger. I'm a fragile bird built for the trees and speed while Thresh is built for strength and stealth and Tara is speed and stealth. She also is smart and learned her way through the fields. I am slower on the ground but in the trees I am like a bird. Fast and watchful. I am light as a feather and can jump from branch to branch without falling. I have been working since I was six and am in charge of checking the higher part of the trees for fruit and nuts. The younger kids are on the ground checking bushes(I think they are safer down there) while the 10-14 year olds along with some small adults work the trees. Most other adults work the fields and the moms work the house hold. One thing I don't understand is why most women don't work out in the fields,I am just as strong and maybe even stronger than some of the guys in my district. I am also definitely braver than most of them too. Usually the girls are in the trees but, the guys are the stronger ones and carry the large loads of apples and oranges and push the carts. The workers get a bit more food and I have been working extra hard so I get more food so all of the family can eat. I am more tired after all the work and barely sleep anymore but, I still work..Its the only way I can see for all of us to survive. Sometimes I go to work am hungry but don't dare steal or, risk being shot on the spot by peacekeepers, who keep a watchful eye on us. When I am tired I still work and then I give the signal that the days work is done. Once I was so tired and it was almost over and I was close to falling out of a tree but I somehow I always manage to stay balanced. Just work and more work. But,what fun is all work and no play?

Every Sunday we get the day off and I explore with Tara and talk and sometimes make up games. That is the only day a week that I can freely be me as a child. We usually whistle and listen for the mockingjays. I unlike most people know the significance of the mockingjay. I wish to be free like the mockingjay. Sometimes when I am alone or sad I just whistle and the mockingjays reply. I am never alone as long as I have them. I have few friends after all. I only have Tara,Thresh,Marcy and Sam. Marcellina or Marcy as she is known to most is 15 and full of energy. She is smart and protective over me. She is the only one who I ever told of my rape but,nobody else knows and thankfully the evil peacekeeper didn't find out. We trust each other and we have made a secret pact. If anyone of us gets reaped we will do what ever we can to help the other in the arena. It is an empty promises though. We are family but we are all poor. We also said if either of the younger ones were reaped(being Tara,me and Sam)Thresh and Marcy would volunteer for us. We can only hope two of us don't get reaped. That would be the worst. We cant kill each other. We are too close a family to do that to each other. After all friends are the family you get to choose.

* * *

><p>Next chapter...The reaping,not sure exactly how to write for that Thank you for reading this continue to R&amp;R<p> 


	5. The Reaping

**The Reaping**

Today is the day I have been waiting for. I am scared and extremely nervous. I sort of want my pain to end but,I can't let the capital control me. If I die, I go my own way. I am a new kind of rebel.

I put on a small yellow dress and brush my hair. I weave pieces of yarn into it and then braid it. My hair is a mess still but, it has always been unruly. I walk to the center of the district with my mother. I am scared and being the first one of my family to do this really don't know what to expect.

I find Tara and stand with her. If I only knew this would be the last time I would see my friend again. It started with a history with the games and then the reaping began."Relax"..I tell myself.

As a 12 year old my name is only one out of 100s of slips. It is extremely unlikely that my name would be called. I am just one small name out of everyone else in the district. I will not be called,no need to panic. For the first time in my life I was very wrong. I guess you just can't count yourself out of this horror show,even if your chances of getting chosen are slim.

"Rue Greengrove"calls out our escort.

My heart skipped a beat. I must have heard wrong. This can't be happening "Relax. Don't look weak. From this point on they are judging you. You are now just a pig for slaughter."I think telling myself all of the things I would need to know to make a good first impression.

I see my mom. She is crying. She knows I most likely won't survive and she doesn't want to loose her child. She already lost one person important this year,I didn't want it to come to this. I now just have to die with dignity or maybe by some miracle I will survive. Who knows who will win?These games are unpredictable. They are all just gambling with our lives and I am not a toy to be played with. I make my own rules. Marcy please volunteer but nobody does. I stand as quiet as a mouse on the stage next to our escort. It's a male this year,tall and thin. His name is Ari Damianus which I recognize as a name from is a fairly uncommon name. Ari means lion and Damianus means tame spirit. So apparently he has the spirit of a tame lion. At least he most likely will understand what my life has been like...Who am I kidding?He's been living in the capital and has most likely been brain washed. I'm doomed.

The announcement of the male tribute tears me from my thoughts. I hear a scream which I quickly recognize as Tara's. Thresh is walking up to the stage. This reaping was hard on her she is loosing both her best friend since birth(are fathers were friends) and her elder brother. This is bad,we can't abandon Tara. Someone please volunteer, please. The crowd remains silent. It's like cardboard cut outs were placed there instead of citizens.

I know now that I must die. Tara would never forgive me if I came home when it could have been her brother. What did I do to deserve this life. Why is all of this happening to me?I am just a 12 year old girl, a victim of rape,with a dead father.

All I can do now is fight. I was born a fighter and nobody can change me. I have a mockingjay in my soul. If... No,when I am going to die, it's going to happen on my own terms. I am not a peace of there games. They want a show,I'll give them a show just not quiet what they are expecting. I am still a human and the capital will do well to remember that. Us tributes have been dehumanized and have just become monsters. Just dogs obeying our masters every command. Not me .I have a free will and I am going to somehow give the capital a reality check.

Thresh and I shake hands and then he whispers in my ear "stay strong little mockingjay. We will talk on the train to hell"

I smirk at his statement. He used my dad's nickname for me. Thresh like me absolutely despises the capital.

We then are quickly ushered into the building of justice. It is sort of ironic really, the building of justice when nothing the capital does serves actual justice. The capital just causes pain and misery. A forceful shove distracts me from my thoughts. I get pushed into a room that is full of dust. I sneeze and patiently await for my first visitor of many.

I try not to cry. I have learned to discipline my emotions over the years. I am strong I can do this. I am a big girl now and big girls don't cry I was told by my mother one day. I mentally slap myself for thinking about my mother. I will never see her again after today. Crying is also a natural thing. Only real people cry in front of others but, it is perceived as a weakness. I can't show weakness especially not now that my life is on the line. I don't know what is worst keeping it in having it eat away at you and hold in your true feelings or show how you feel and be true to yourself no matter what anybody else thinks. I choose to hold in my emotions but,there is only so much you can hold in before you shatter. Till you drown in your own river of tears.


	6. Visitors

**Visitors**

I sit in the dark,dusty room waiting to see if I will get any visitors and sure enough I did. My first visitor was Marcy. She went in the room and just started apologizing. "I'm sorry Rue,I'm sorry I didn't volunteer."She said.

"It's okay Marcy. There is nothing you could have done. What would you have done, what would you have done if it was you and Thresh?You wouldn't have been able to kill him. At least I know I have an ally in the capital. I'll be alright. You couldn't have know this would happen. It's just a game of chance. I'll be alright."I lie through my teeth. I'm going to die but,it isn't her fault. It's the idiots in the capital's fault for having these pointless games in the first place.

"I still could have volunteered though. Can you forgive me?"said Marcy with a feeling of regret.

"Of course I can forgive you. We are family,Don't be hard on yourself. What's done is done Marcy,you can change nothing now. There's no turning back... Can you do me a favor,Marcy?"

"Anything Rue Bear."She said using her nickname for me.

"Take care of my family for me while I'm gone and please keep an eye on Tara. She will need you now more than ever."I said quickly

"Of course I will Rue. Before I forget Tara wanted me to give you this. She just grabbed it from your house."

It's my Journal. So I can keep writing down my arena experiences when I get the chance. I want them to know my story. I will not be known as the little girl from 11 who died in the arena of the 74th annual Hunger Games. I guess there is a bright side to all of this...I won't have to compete in the quarter quell next year.

She hugs me and then walks away. "Stay safe Marcellina, don't take any extra food from them. I'll be alright Marcy. I don't want my family to loose you to. You are like my sister."I quickly yell as she exits.

And once again I am alone in the darkness. Who my next visitor is surprised me. It wasn't my mother,nor Tara,nor any of my siblings. It was Noah Woodlouse, the boy I had a slight crush on.

"Umm...I just wanted to say good luck. I think you are a really cool girl and I wanted you to know that I have had a crush on you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Your beautiful,Rue. I love your spirit and you are the sweetest girl I have ever met."Said Noah shyly.

I stood there shocked. "Thanks Noah. I really like you to. But,I have to focus on survival. I have had a crush on you for a while now. You are strong and smart and I think your really handsome."I said

Noah blushed "You really think so?"asked Noah.

"Yes Noah I do,I don't say things like that with out meaning them."I said.

Wow boys can be thick at times. All of a sudden Noah had his arms around me. I tensed up for a minute remembering the peacekeeper than relax. Noah wouldn't hurt me. I trust him.

"Bye Rue,please try to win. I will be waiting for you here at home. I love you."He whispered so only I could hear. He knows I most likely am going to die but,I still say "Of course I'll try Noah. I'm a fighter. I can beat those capitalites if I try."That is a lie. It is uncertain if I can beat them but,I will try to do it.

He quickly kissed me on the cheek with his soft lips and before I knew it he was gone.

My last visitor was my family. "Take care of them"I tell my mother. "They need you know. Don't let them watch either. They're to young and it will be hard on them to see me in them fighting for my life."I continue to tell her.

Sometimes you would think I was the mother of the family but,in all honesty I am the eldest daughter,who feels protective over her siblings.

I turn to the rest of my siblings "Now listen to your mother okay. I'll be alright. I know how to survive you know. Be good. If you are ever lonely all you have to do is whistle. Dad's watching over you and I'll be listening for that Mockingjay call. I'll hear you. There reply is just them relaying there message from me. When you hear them you will know that I am safe and warm. Be kind to our little brother too."I say

He is due in a few more weeks. I will miss his birth. "Rue you should name him."My mother said all of a sudden. "How about John Noah Thresh Greengrove?"I ask.

"John N.T. Greengrove it is then. May I ask why that name?"she says

"John for our father. Noah because it's a name from the bible and, I have a crush on a boy named Noah. I also like the name. Finally Thresh for my best friend who most likely isn't going to make it out alive."I explain.

"Good Luck Rue. I love you." Says Alana Marie,the youngest girl.

"Hope you come back. I'll never forget you."Said Rebbecca Liliana Rose,the sister a year younger than me. I love Becky. I love all of my siblins but,Becca has a special place in my heart.

"Don't worry. I'll try. Just remember me, if I don't. The Mockingjays will be your guide. I wrote this for you guys"I say quickly handing them a sheet of paper(I mouth to my mother one side is in case I don't make through this .The other is safe for you to read when you get home.),realizing time is almost up. I also don't want to upset my younger siblings.

"I love you guys. Don't forget that. You'll stay with me because you are in my heart."I say sincerely.

As soon as I say that Peacekeepers rush them out of the room. They are my last visitors. Tara must have been with Thresh,I understand that,there siblings. It is hard to say goodbye to those you care about. If I was given the choice I would say goodbye to family before my friend just because my friend would understand. It doesn't mean they are any less important to me.

You are probably wondering what I wrote on the sheet I wrote my family. I know you hate the suspense so I guess I'll break down and tell you. On one side is a song called _I'll be alright _and the other side has a song called _I'll always remember you. _I chose to give them those songs because they are most personal to me and I believe music conveys messages better than words will ever be able to. My motto is music is marvelously inspirational.

"_I'll be alright", by Rue_

_Don't worry about me child,_

_I'll be alright._

_You are in my heart,_

_You'll help me get through this_

_Because of you I'm goin__g__ be alright._

_Don't worry about me._

_I'll be alright._

_If I have to go away,_

_Just don't forget to remember me._

_And Always remember that I love you._

_I am alright here in the sky._

_I am a Mockingjay._

_As free as can be._

_I am happy here with Dad,_

_We're watching over you._

_I miss you _

_but,I had to go._

_Just know that I'm okay._

_I will hear your call._

_And I will reply to you,_

_in my beautiful melodies._

_I am a Mockingjay and want you to know,_

_That I'm alright._

_When you hear them,_

_think of me._

_They will let you __know that __I'm Okay_

_I am your little Mockingjay._

_Don't forget I love you._

_Don't forget I'm here in your heart._

_I am never __truly __gone,_

_As long as you remember me,_

_I'll be with you,Always._

_I am alright,_

_here in the sky._

_Flying with the birds of love and freedom,_

_Without having to worry,_

_about doing something wrong._

_I am free and will protect you from harm._

_Little Child,_

_I'm your Guardian Angel._

I wrote them a small note after that. If you are reading this than I am dead. I'm sorry I had to go so soon. I guess I was needed somewhere else. Don't be sad that I met my demise because I will never be gone. As long as you remember me,I live on in you. Take care of each other. I'll be watching. ~Rue

"I'll always remember you" by Rue

_I will always remember you._

_You will be in my heart_

_Always._

_You helped me get through the hard times._

_I'll remember you._

_You impacted my life._

_You helped me become who I am,_

_Who I want to be._

_I am not a piece in the game._

_I am a Mockingjay._

_I am free,_

_I am the weapon that wasn't meant to be made._

_I am a fighter._

_I can win._

_I can survive._

_I can beat all the odds_

_If I want to._

_I am free._

_I am smart_

_They can't control me anymore._

_Fire is spreading fast,_

_The blaze inside can't be controlled._

_I am a Mockingjay._

_I will rememeber..._

_how you helped me fight for freedom_

_I'll remember all the strength you gave to me._

_You gave me hope,_

_stronger than the fear._

_You made me stronger and brave_

_For that I'll remember you_

_You'll live in my heart._

_Forever and Always._

_You are so important to me,_

_you impacted my life greatly._

_I love you and will always remember you._

_You don't have to be afraid child,_

_You are a Mockingjay like me._

_Let's teach them the lesson there missing._

_Let us be free. _

_Let us be a family._

_I'll remember you _

_So don't you dare forget me._

_I will give you hope,_

_I will protect you._

_Don't let them live your life._

_Be who you want to be._

_Don't be afraid._

_I will be there for you._

_I'll remember you_

_And stay with you always._

_Just close your eyes,_

_I'll be in your dreams._

_I never left you._

_I live on in your heart._

_Be safe,_

_Be warm,_

_I'll protect you,_

_If you remember me._

It's true. I'll remember them. I hope they will remember me. I hope they will be fine. I will try to protect them. I will let the capital think I am just sweet and innocent but,in reality I am against them. I am a very deceptive little girl.

I sat in that room alone for a full 20 minutes before the peacekeepers escorted me to the train to the capital. The train is long,silver and made of iron. A symbol of the perfect,protected society the capital thinks it is and keeps trying to be. Why is the capital so vain?

I can't wait to talk to Thresh. I need him and I know out of everybody he will be the one to understand.


End file.
